


I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Punk Ashton, Shy Luke, also this was the first boyxboy i ever wrote and i just found it, and ashton is a little shit who teases luke all the time, and luke takes it cause he likes the attention, but dont read it its bad, but i wanted to post it because it makes me nostalgic, its laughable how bad it is, its mainly just lashton, its not really bad but i wanted to tag it in case thats triggering to someone, michael and calum are in it for like two seconds, so pretty much ashton and luke like each other but they dont admit it, theres also some bullying, theres some homophobia in this so be careful if thats triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I want,” Ashton’s breath fanned over Luke’s face and Luke couldn't help but lean in towards him. Their noses bumped together slightly as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Luke suddenly became very aware of the fact that his lips were mere inches away from Ashton’s. It felt as if every nerve in his body was set on fire. All he could think of was the way Ashton would feel against him and the way he would taste. Ashton seemed to be just as affected as Luke was. His bright eyes that were normally so full of mischief were now a dark shade of brown, filled with lust and longing. Ashton moved towards Luke, tilting his head up slightly so he could have better access to the boy who was a little taller than he was.</p><p>or</p><p>Luke and Ashton have a mutual crush on each other, but won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Said I'd Never Let You Go and I Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first m/m relationship that I ever wrote and it's really not that great, but I wanted to post it anyway just because there's a soft spot in my heart for it since it was my first. I think I meant to write another part to it, but I never got around to it so just let your mind fill in the blanks.  
> Title taken from A Day to Remember's song Have Faith in Me.

Luke Hemmings’ mother always told him to stay away from trouble and he tried his best to listen. But trouble found him one day in the form of Ashton Irwin and since that first day that they met, trouble insisted on following him and refused to leave him alone.

Ashton followed Luke around like an ominous rain cloud hanging overhead. Ashton was bad news and Luke didn't want anything to do with the older boy who had tattoos and played in an obnoxiously loud band. But it seemed that the more Luke tried to ignore Ashton, the more Ashton tried to get under Luke’s skin. And if Luke was being honest, he didn't mind the attention.

***

“Morning, princess,” Ashton smirked at Luke right before he slammed Luke’s locker shut. Luke sighed and began punching in his combination again, not even bothering to look at Ashton. Luke thought that maybe if he ignored him, Ashton would leave him alone.

He was wrong.

As soon as Luke got his locker open again, Ashton slammed it shut a second time. This action finally caused Luke to face the older boy. When Luke turned, he was met with a muscular body that was straining against tight, black clothes, as well as a mess of brown curls. Luke was temporarily distracted by the small smirk on Ashton’s face and the way it made his eyes twinkle with a mischievous light. But seeing Ashton’s hand still resting on his locker reminded Luke that he was supposed to be mad at him, not admiring his features.

“What do you want, Irwin?” Luke mumbled. He hated confrontation.

“I just want to see how my favorite girl is today,” Ashton smiled, clearly amused with himself.

The people within hearing range around Luke’s locker laughed at Ashton’s statement and Luke could feel the heat spread across his cheeks.

“Aww! Lukey’s blushing!” Ashton exclaimed louder now that he had a captive audience. Luke didn't say anything, he just turned back to his locker and fumbled with the lock.

Ashton leaned in closer to Luke and he could feel Ashton’s hot breath on his skin.

“Do I make you nervous, babe?”

Luke blushed again at the pet name. It seemed that Ashton took it upon himself to tease Luke by calling him every pet name under the sun. Luke knew he did it on purpose too, just to make him uncomfortable.

The first time Ashton called Luke “babe” was actually a mistake. He had no intention of making Luke aware of his feelings for him. Ashton panicked, thinking that his cover was blown. That was until he saw Luke’s eyes grow wide and his face flush a deep crimson colour. Since that day two years ago, Ashton made it his mission to see how many times he could make Luke blush in his presence.

Luke seemed to be particularly bashful today and Ashton was loving every second of it.

“Do I make you nervous?” Ashton had to repeat his question because of Luke’s awkward silence.

“N-no,” Luke stuttered.

“Well, then I have to try harder,” Ashton said in a low voice while discreetly pressing his crotch into Luke’s backside. When Luke realized what Ashton was doing, he gasped and quickly spun around again. No longer worrying about retrieving his books from his locker, Luke rushed off down the hall in the opposite direction of a smirking Ashton.

***

_(Several days later)_

Each day was much of the same for Luke. He had a strict, unchanging routine that consisted primarily of schoolwork. He didn't mind spending every day exactly like the last. He was a creature of habit and change made him nervous, which is probably the reason why he felt off today. There was only one thing that managed to mess up his routine and frustrate him: Ashton Irwin. Ashton didn't always come to school. Being the resident bad boy, he felt it was his duty to skip every once in a while.

Initially, Luke was happy that Ashton wouldn’t be there to pick on him at his locker, but as the day went on, Luke found himself actually missing Ashton. While Luke considered Ashton to be a pain in the ass, he was like Luke’s bodyguard. Luke was Ashton’s personal plaything and since Ashton was one of the most popular (and dangerous) guys in school, everyone else left Luke alone.

Except Ashton wasn't here today, which meant Luke was fair game.

“Hey, faggot!” Luke heard before he was roughly shoved into the lockers. People laughed as his books scattered across the floor of the hall. He scrambled to collect his books and notes before they were all trampled on and ruined. He didn't expect anyone to help him so he was surprised when he saw two very large hands handing him his books. Luke looked up into the familiar hazel eyes and suddenly felt safe.

Ashton finally decided to come to school.

Before Luke could thank him, Ashton grabbed the guy that shoved him and pinned him against a locker.

“What the fuck is your problem, Irwin? I was just doing your job while you were out!” The bully shouted, his face turning red in anger. Ashton couldn't help but think that Luke looked much cuter when his face was flushed.

“Well I'm here now,” Ashton growled. “So leave the kid alone.”

The guy put his hands up in surrender and Ashton let him go. Turning around, Ashton faced a sea of awestruck faces.

“The fuck you guys staring at?” Ashton mumbled before turning on his heel and walking off. Luke watched Ashton walk down the hallway until he was lost in the crowd of people.

***

The day was finally coming to an end and Luke made one last trip to his locker before heading home. He was shuffling around in his locker absentmindedly. All he could think about was Ashton. Why did Ashton defend him earlier? Ashton is certainly no saint and Luke couldn't believe that he did it out of the kindness of his own heart. There had to be another reason. Luke was suddenly pulled from his reverie by the sound of someone’s voice next to him.

“You need to learn to protect yourself, Hemmings.”

Luke sighed when he recognized Ashton’s cologne. “Thank you for earlier,” Luke mumbled.

“Don’t fucking thank me. If you weren't so useless I wouldn't have to get involved.”

“I didn't ask you to get involved,” Luke snapped, hurt by being called useless.

“Face it; you _need_ me, tinker bell.”

There it is again, the name-calling and the teasing.

“I don't need anybody,” Luke was almost shouting. He was getting fed up with Ashton’s constant games.

“Quit playing hard to get,” Ashton said as he moved closer to Luke, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting a hand on the small of Luke’s back.

“W-what are you talking about? What d-do you want from me?” Luke was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been around Ashton before. Ashton leaned closer, only inches away from Luke’s face.

“You know what I want,” Ashton’s breath fanned over Luke’s face and Luke couldn't help but lean in towards him. Their noses bumped together slightly as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Luke suddenly became very aware of the fact that his lips were mere inches away from Ashton’s. It felt as if every nerve in his body was set on fire. All he could think of was the way Ashton would feel against him and the way he would taste. Ashton seemed to be just as affected as Luke was. His bright eyes that were normally so full of mischief were now a dark shade of brown, filled with lust and longing. Ashton moved towards Luke, tilting his head up slightly so he could have better access to the boy who was a little taller than he was.

“Where the fuck is Ash? He was supposed to meet us 10 minutes ago.” Ashton’s band members and best friends, Michael and Calum, said as they rounded the corner.

Luke and Ashton quickly took a step away from each other, leaving enough space between them so Ashton’s friends wouldn't get suspicious.

“Ash stood us up for this nerd!” Michael started laughing.

Upon seeing the frustrated look on Ashton’s face, Calum began cracking his knuckles, thinking that Ashton was just about to give Luke a beating.

“No!” Ashton said a little too quickly when he realized what Calum was doing.

Ashton cleared his throat before starting again. “Hemmings and I were just talking, but we're done now. Let’s go to band practice.” Ashton said as he joined his two friends and walked away from Luke. Just before he turned the corner, Ashton looked back at Luke and winked. Luke blushed at the gesture as he watched Ashton disappear down the hall for the second time that day.


	2. I Said I'd Never Let You Fall and I Always Meant It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said I wasn't going to continue this, but a few people commented on it asking for a second part so I decided to write one. I feel like this one kind of got away from me a little bit, but I hope you enjoy!

After that incident at Luke’s locker where the two boys almost kissed, Ashton had become even more annoying than before (and Luke didn't know how that was possible). The curly haired boy followed Luke around the entire school. Wherever Luke went, whether he was going to class or to the lunchroom or even walking out to the bus in the afternoon, Ashton was always hot on his trail. Sometimes they walked together, but most of the time Ashton hung back a couple of feet, not disturbing Luke, but remaining enough of a dangerous presence to warn people away from hurting the blond boy. Luke didn't know whether to be flattered or concerned.

Ashton’s teasing was just as relentless as always, except that there were a lot more sexual undertones now than there were before. Usually, Ashton just loved the way Luke blushed whenever he teased him, but now, Ashton found that he could get a much stronger reaction from Luke if he said or did something sexual. He loved the way it took Luke several seconds to understand Ashton’s innuendo and he loved it even more when Luke’s eyes grew so large they looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull. Luke would always quickly avert his gaze from Ashton, suddenly finding the floor or a poster on the wall much more interesting than it was five seconds ago. Then a blush would flare up across Luke’s fair skin so violently that it crept down part of his neck and Ashton wondered what Luke would look like if his skin flushed crimson for a whole other (very sexual) reason.

***

When Luke’s mother learned that her son had been hanging out with the school’s bad boy, she sat him down to have a very serious conversation about it. He assured her that he and Ashton weren't friends (he couldn't explain why he felt so uneasy when he said that) and that Ashton just follows Luke around for fun.

“Do I have to call the police, then? Should I get a restraining order put on this guy?” Liz was genuinely concerned for her youngest son’s safety.

“No, it’s not like that, mum,” Luke didn't know how to explain that Ashton was actually protecting him.

“Does he hurt you?”

“No! He, uh, actually…protects me. From the b-bullies.” Luke couldn't meet his mother’s eyes.

But apparently that answer was a satisfactory one because she let the conversation end after that.

***

The following Monday at school was a bad one for Luke. Ashton hadn't shown up at school yet and Luke didn't know if he would come at all. Without Ashton there, Luke felt like he was target practice for the football team.

Luke was at his locker, trying to figure out what books he needed for his next few classes and if he would have time to stop at his locker again in between them, when he was suddenly shoved forward into his locker. He was lucky enough to be able to brace himself, hands on either side of the open locker door. Otherwise, he would have fallen right into his locker and he knew that whoever pushed him would most likely lock him in there. Luke pushed off the wall of lockers and turned around slowly to meet his bully’s hard gaze.

“Looks like Irwin isn't here to protect you today,” the guy, Ronnie, said, a sickeningly evil smirk spreading across his face.

Luke didn't know what to say. He wanted to argue that he didn't need Ashton to protect him, but he knew that wasn't true. Luke would have already been beaten into something that mostly resembled ground beef if Ashton didn't feel the need to protect him. For a split second, Luke wondered once again why Ashton always watches out for him. His thoughts were interrupted when Luke felt a fist connect with his stomach. Luke hunched over, placing his hands on his thighs for support as he tried to gasp for air. He looked up just in time to see Ronnie winding up again, ready to punch Luke probably in his face. But before Ronnie's fist could cause Luke anymore harm, his wrist was yanked backwards and Luke thought he heard a snapping sound right before the bully started screaming in pain. Ronnie was shoved out towards the crowded high school hallway and he slunk away much like an abused animal. Luke almost breathed a sigh of relief because _Ashton’s here_ and _Ashton saved the day_ (again), but Luke didn't get to feel that relief when he saw the tall, tan figure of the boy who apparently broke Ronnie’s hand step in front of him.

The boy laughed at the bewildered expression on Luke’s face before he spoke. “C'mon, mate. Let’s make sure you're okay,” he said as he swung one arm over Luke’s shoulders and started leading him down the hall. Luke took about three steps before he stopped and pulled away from the boy.

“I’m fine,” Luke insisted. He just really didn't want to go anywhere alone with this guy, even though he recognized him to be one of Ashton’s friends, Luke still didn't truly trust him. (He only trusted Ashton.)

“No, you're not. You took one pretty hard in the gut. You might have broken something and you should let me check it out.” The boy (Luke’s pretty sure his name is Calum) insisted.

Luke hesitated. He wasn't used to people being nice to him and he was a little wary of this giant tattooed guy wanting to make sure he was okay.

Sensing his hesitation, Calum said, “Ashton can check it out for you if you want.”

Luke’s eyes met Calum’s when he said that and Calum smirked at the blond's reaction to Ashton's name.

“O-okay,” was the only thing to leave Luke’s mouth. He wanted to protest and say that Ashton’s not at school, but the thought of being in the curly haired boy’s presence soon calmed Luke, so he allowed himself to be lead through the halls.

Neither boy said anything as they walked through the school. Luke became more nervous the further he got away from the main part of the school. He was convinced that Calum was taking him to a place where he could beat him up without any witnesses. Eventually, Calum had taken him to the back of the school and ushered him through the back doors. Once Luke stepped outside (still wincing slightly from the pain in his stomach) his nostrils were immediately met with the overwhelming smell of smoke. He turned to his left and made direct eye contact with Ashton.

 _Ashton_ who supposedly wasn't at school today. _Ashton_ who wasn't there to protect Luke, except that apparently he was. He was just smoking behind the school with his friends. Luke knew it was selfish, but he felt betrayed.

Ashton’s mouth split into a smile around his cigarette. “Lukey boy! To what do we owe the honor?”

Luke was too mad and hurt to bring himself to blush at the nickname.

“You've been here the whole time?” It was more of an accusation than a question.

Ashton’s smile fell slightly because, well, he wasn't expecting that. What happened to his bashful boy that blushes at everything?

An awkward silence fell over the boys and Calum was the first to break it.

“Caught Ronnie having a go at him. Broke his wrist cause that’s what I thought you would’ve wanted me to do.” Calum explained.

Something flashed in Ashton’s eyes that looked like a mixture of both anger and pain.

“Thanks, Cal,” Ashton said earnestly, putting out his cigarette.

“No problem, mate,” Calum said, exchanging a look with Ashton. “I, uh, think Mikey and I are gonna go for a walk.” Calum grabbed Michael by the arm and pulled him away from Ashton and Luke. Luke heard Michael bitterly complaining about how he hates exercise before they walked out of earshot.

Ashton and Luke stared silently at each other for what seemed like forever until Luke couldn't take it anymore.

“Right, well thanks for being there for me today. You were a huge help, as always. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to class now so I'm not expelled.” Luke sounded bitter even to his own ears.

“You won't get expelled for skipping class. All you'll get is detention.” Ashton replied and Luke gawked at him.

“You've got some nerve, Irwin.”

“Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but last time I checked, you hate having me follow you around.” Ashton said.

“Who said that?” Luke’s voice was straining, on the verge of shouting.

“You did! You tell me everyday how you don't need me!”

“Well I'm a big fucking liar then because I do need you, Ash!” Luke was fed up and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of fighting with Ashton.

“I need you too, Luke,” Ashton admitted shyly.

Luke scoffed. “What could you possibly need me for?”

“You make me feel...good. You talk to me like a normal person and not like I'm some big scary jerk like everyone else thinks I am. I-I like you, Luke.”

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He expected a bunch of cameramen to come flying out from somewhere and tell him that this was all some sort of sick joke. Luke was used to people playing with his feelings, but he wanted to believe that Ashton was different.

“I shouldn't have gotten mad at you,” Luke started. “I know it’s not your job to protect me all the time. I guess I just got so used to it that when you’re not there, it feels like you don’t care.”

Ashton took a few steps towards Luke. “Don't ever say that. Don't ever say I don’t care because I do. I really, really care about you, Luke.”

“But why? I mean, I'm nothing special.” Luke felt the tears well up in his eyes and he tried his hardest not to let them fall.

Ashton closed the distance between them and cupped Luke’s face softly in his large hands.

“You have no idea how much it breaks my heart to hear you talk like that. You are my favorite person in the entire world and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.”

“R-really?” Luke asked, trying to discreetly wipe at his eyes.

Ashton laughed. “I'm surprised you haven't noticed. There’s only one person that I go into super protective mode for. And it’s you. Not because I don't think you can take care of yourself, but because I see how people treat you and I would give anything to have them stop. So I figured that maybe if I was always there to kick some ass for you, people would start leaving you alone.” Ashton paused and looked down at the ground. “I guess that only works when I’m actually around. I’m sorry I wasn't there for you earlier.”

Luke sensed that Ashton was about to pull away from him, so he reached up and laid his palms over the hands still cupping his face. Ashton looked up at this gesture and smiled shyly at Luke and Luke decided that a shy Ashton was the most endearing thing he’s ever seen.

“Maybe you could make it up to me,” Luke suggested.

“How so?” Ashton seemed so eager to please and Luke couldn't help but laugh.

“You could kiss me?”

Ashton’s jaw dropped at Luke’s bluntness.

“Lucas Hemmings! Are you making the first move?”

“Well I was hoping I didn't have to, but this guy that I have a huge crush on is kind of oblivious.”

Ashton hummed in agreement. “I know a thing or two about oblivious crushes.”

Luke laughed and playfully smacked Ashton’s arm.

“I hope this crush of yours doesn’t mind that I'm about to steal you away from him,” Ashton joked.

Luke just shook his head, but he couldn't help the smiled that tugged at his lips. “Get on with it, Irwin.”

“So bossy,” Ashton smiled. “I like this side of you.”

“Oh yeah? Well I like all of you,” Luke said.

Ashton’s smile stretched from one ear to the next as he leaned towards Luke. Their lips met softly and slowly moved against each other. Luke had always imagined what kissing Ashton would feel like. He imagined it rough with lots of tongue and hair pulling. But this kiss was slow, sweet, and each boy poured all of their feelings into this one kiss. The kiss felt like coming home.

And Luke finally felt safe.

Luke finally felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it sucks.  
> But thank you to everyone who requested another part and thanks to everyone who has read this and left kudos or a comment. I really appreciate it!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Find me on tumblr [here](http://abofics.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> [Check out some art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_framed-print#s6-6087091p21a12v52a13v54)


End file.
